pokefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon's Rage
A story written by Fire Chapter 1: Fires of a Demon It was only a day after Miki, the champion of Charizardifict Valley, has run away due to a sudden rage. The trio (Blue, Red, Green) were in Viridian city, and Ruby just won against Blue. That's when things went downhill After Ruby received the Earth Badge (I think it's called that), the air temperature rose. "Do you....feel that?" Ruby asked, soundi ng shaky. The air temperature grew hot, about 98 degrees in the autumn sun. Ruby turned, and looked up. And what he saw made him run away. Blue looked up at the same place Ruby had looked, and before he could realize, it was too.late. A blue fire star hit the ground and spread like waves. As many don't know, blue flames are extremely hotter than red flames. Thus, the air and ground grew hotter in a fraction of a second. In the feeling of panic, Blue looked around ruthlessly. Though, a perfect ''circle formed around him. Across, a shadow landed, sending a rush of hot air toward him. The silhouette was in the form of a mega charizard x. Its green eyes seemed to burn through the fire's glow. So did its smile. So white it could blind anyone within 3 feet. The smile wasn't friendly, it was cold and merciless. It seemed to enjoy the fire's destruction and the crackling was music to its ears. It looked around, and stopped at Blue. Its smile faded and its green eyes widen. It seemingly recognized him, now its eyes full of mercy. Its eyes narrowed and the mercy drained from its eyes. "Good luck" it said, with a soft, but cold voice. To Blue, the voice was so familiar. Before he say anything, it turned away and flew off. "That couldn't be....." he said TO BE CONTINUED! (Question for chapter 1: who is the mysterious Dragon? (Eevee, you can't answer o3o)) Chapter 2: I Know Where This Started The flames' heat sapped away every bit of Blue's energy. The world became fuzzy and yellow danced in the fire.His vaporeon noticed that Blue was about to faint, so he shot a powerful pump of water to KILL the flames. Big mistake. The fire grew larger, the heat grew hotter. Blue was down to his knees, panting and sweating. But of course, hope is still there. A gallade with a red scarf jumped into the circle, and grabbed vaporeon and his trainer. The gallade leaped out of the flames, and ran through Viridian forest in 10 seconds. In Pewter city, Red and Green were there, s'mothered in ashes. Ruby was there too. The colder air cooled down Blue and vaporeon, making them feel much better. Ruby sent back his gallade and looked nervously at them. "I-I'll leave you to this" he stammered, and ran away. Blue stopped panting, and stood up. "What in the world was that?!" asked Red, still coughing ashes. "A wildfire" Green answered. Blue shook his head. "Not '''just '''a wildfire" he said, remembering how the flames grew on contact with water. "There's a shadow, in the form of a charizard. It had green eyes....and a merciless smile. It looked at me, and it seemed like it recognized me." He told. "And it's voice was so familiar, it was soft, but sounded dead." Red asked, "do you know who it was?" Blue hesitated, then replied with "no, but I know where this all started" TO BE CONTINUED! (Question for Chapter 2: where do you think this started?) Chapter 3: Waters of Evil Soon after a while, they arrived at a place called Lake Crystal. The lake was in the far north, thus having a layer of ice. One odd thing was, there was a hole in the lake. It was new, with some ice chunks floating in the dark water "Do you notice something odd about it?" Asked Green shivering, mostly from fear than the cold. Bubbles were coming from the bottom, some even bursting out steam. "Very" answered Red. Ripples came, they got stronger and stronger, until a black arm with claws gripped on the ice. An identical arm came out out was well and digged it's claws into the ice. Then a head came out. Miki! She seemed to be struggling, like someone- something- was pulling her down. "Miki?!" Red cried out "WHAT THE-" yelled Miki in surprise, and she lost her grip. She was quickly pulled down like an anchor. Air bubbles bursted and ripples waved. Red's espeon ran to the hole and dove in. She swam down farther and farther when she saw whom was pulling Miki down. It was another mega charizard x, but it had blank, leafy green eyes. Purple waves came out at the end of its eyes. It had a horrible, twisted smile. Just like Blue described the shadow. Miki #2 was holding Miki down by the throat. Soon after, Miki fainted from lack of oxygen. Miki #2 swam up to the surface, and climbed up.onto the ice. The shadow turned to Blue, and gave him the same, merciless smile. "Glad you could make it!" It teased, still smiling. "Too bad she's gone. And there's no way you can get her out." It flew up with its powerful wings, and went down a path. The three all had the same idea ''We have to defeat that dragon! TO BE CONTINUED! (Question for le chapter 3: do you think this a hoax or real?) Chapter 4: Don't Go There! They began to go down the path Miki#2 went down. It splitted into three paths, and they went down the right way. About a 1mile in, they heard something. "Don't go there!" A voice cried out Blue whizzed around, looking for the source of the words. Nothing. "Please! Don't!" The same voice pleaded. Red looked down, and saw the source. "Uh, guys...." he muttered. The three looked down, and saw a flareon. The flareon looked more reddish, with a face of fear. "Don't!" An exact match. "Why?" Asked Green, being more surprised than who was speaking than why they were speaking. "She'll kill you!" The flareon yelled in a shrill voice. "She'll kill you, just like my sanity" Blue 's mind raced with some thoughts. Questions would be a better word. Why was it here? Why is pleading us not to go? HOW did it get here? And the biggest question, Should we follow its plead? Chapter 5: The Crystal Empire After dealing with the flareon, they finally got to their destination And Green said something really intelligent like, "Whoa." The place was crystal. And I mean it. The roads, the house walls, everything made out of purple, red, white, and blue crystals. And in the middle, was a giant, spear-shaped building about 650 feet high. The entire city sparkled, even in the gloomy weather. Within the deep snow, their was a rough path cleared out. And that meant only one thing. Miki was here. The trio ran, or sprinted, to the giant empire building. Miki had to be there. Upon a few minutes of running through snow, climbing up stairs, and figuring put with door.to go through, they made it to the Grand Hall. Across it, snoring, LOUD snoring was heard. Do evil spirits need to sleep? Sure enough, she was there. Blue, Red, and Green were sure enough the wanted to interrupt it. Fortunately, they didn't have to. It woke up, not tired at all. And, it wasn't happy. "What do you want?" It growled, with its white teeth baring. "Obviously you should know" Blue snapped, he didn't meant for it to be that way, but it just did. It growled, with its white teeth becoming brighter, and brighter. "I can't tolerate with attitudes" it said, and lunged. (I finally got off my lazy butt :D) Category:Fan fictions Category:Gari's stories